Earth
by Eyrian1494
Summary: Sumika había tenido los pies en la tierra desde que tenía uso de razón.


Sumika había tenido los pies firmes en el suelo desde que tenía uso de razón. Incluso si echaba la vista atrás, aún podía recordar cómo se sentía tener los pies en la tierra del huerto de su abuelo mientras le ayudaba.

Los primeros años no los recordaba del todo bien, pero sabía que los pasó en casa de su abuelo, en la sierra. Desde la muerte de su madre, días después de su nacimiento, su padre había entrado en una depresión. El único recuerdo que tiene de su padre en aquella época es un bulto de mantas y una oscuridad que la aterraba.

Así que las primeras enseñanzas de su vida fueron de manos de su abuelo. Aún podía recordar su voz mientras le decía: "debes tener la vista siempre en el objetivo, nunca andar por las nubes. Quien no tiene los pies firmes, erra la defensa y el ataque. Recuerda esto siempre pequeña"

Así había sido siempre en su familia. Una familia de karatekas que habían hecho de este arte marcial su modo de vida, y por lo tanto una forma de educar a sus hijos. Sumika no sería la excepción.

Como buena Murasame, Sumika comenzó a practicarlo con ocho años bajo la enseñanza de su padre. Esa nueva meta de ver a su hija como campeona nacional o mundial le ayudó a levantarse, y a ella la hizo afianzar aún más los pies en el suelo.

"Tus pies fuertes como raíces te darán equilibrio"

"Si nada te hace caer serás invencible"

Había sentido que desde muy pequeña tenía los pies en tierra firme. Nunca había sido una niña imaginativa ni se había andado por las nubes tal y como su abuelo le había enseñado. Y aquello chocaba cada vez más con sus compañeros de clase.

Con cada cinturón nuevo se apartaba más y más de los niños de su edad hasta que un día comenzó a ser: "la niña sin madre", "la que viste raro"

Pasó sus últimos dos cursos de escuela elemental deseando que llegase el uniforme, y cuando llegó ese momento, a los pocos meses se defendió de un alumno mayor que la agarró del brazo, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Pasó a ser "Murasame la violenta".

Pasó en soledad todo aquel tiempo, construyendo una coraza que no dejaba ver nada de lo que sentía. Manteniéndola en el suelo, firme, segura, fuerte e invencible.

En ese estado se encontraba cuando Ushio Kazama apareció en su clase. Casi ni la miró, no le interesaba saber el nombre de alguien que ni la miraría.

Así que continuó sus días como los demás. Hasta que la defendió de unos acosadores, la mañana siguiente los rumores sobre esa chica llegaron a sus oídos. Y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta.

Ella sabía lo que se sufría siendo rechazada por todos, tal vez…

Tal vez la decisión de sentarse a almorzar con esa chica le cambiaría la vida y movería su suelo.

Poco a poco, y sin ella quererlo la coraza de Sumika se fue ablandando y rompiendo con la castaña, al igual que el agua del mar destroza un castillo de arena.

Ushio podía ser ella misma junto a Sumika, y Sumika veía algo que, si saber qué era, le hacía desear estar más y más tiempo con Ushio.

Era la primera vez que Sumika dormía fuera de casa de algún familiar, habían ido de excursión a esquiar y fue la primera vez en su vida que sintió sus pies separarse del suelo.

La explicación que Kazama le hizo del amor la hizo darse cuenta del porqué quería pasar tiempo con ella. No dejó de sentir durante toda la noche la sensación de terror de no sentir los pies en tierra firme, a la par que la euforia de volar.

Sin embargo la mañana siguiente se sintió caer en picado por primera vez. No era el tipo de chica que le gustaba a Kazama y se percató que su mayor error fue hacerse ilusiones y separar los pies del suelo. Fue ese día cuando Sumika supo que su amiga, era su mayor debilidad.

Fue más adelante cuando con cada amor fallido de Ushio, Sumika sentía que se estrellaba contra el suelo. Y sin pensárselo dos veces ofrecía su mano para levantarla, y sus brazos para reconfortarla. No podía evitarlo se decía a ella misma.

Ambas continuaron en ese círculo de autodestrucción e ignorancia hasta que Lotte-chan llegó a casa de Sumika.

La alemana le abrió los ojos haciéndole ver que existían personas que la admirasen por quien era de verdad, y puso tierra de por medio entre Kazama y ella.

Ese tiempo fue duro mantener los pies en tierra, pero entonces un mensaje a su móvil creó un terremoto en su interior y lo único que su instinto le dijo fue: "¡corre!"

Y eso fue lo que hizo, sin siquiera cambiarse los zapatos comenzó a correr en dirección al hospital. Cada piedra que se clavaba en sus pies le traía una idea más terrible que la anterior de lo que podía pasarle a Kazama.

Solo cuando la vio, en el banco de un parque se dio cuenta de que le dolía el aire pasando por su garganta. Clavar las rodillas desnudas en la tierra no importaba ahora que podía abrazarla y volver a respirar.

Era necesario ese abrazo para apartar la tierra que se había creado entre ellas, aunque Sumika notaba algo extraño en su amiga. Miradas cálidas, sonrisas tímidas y roces que hacían temblar sus piernas como si la tierra bajo sus pies se convirtiera en lava volcánica que se reflejaba en sus mejillas.

No fue hasta el cumpleaños de Lotte-chan que Sumika volvió a sentir sus pies despegarse del suelo.

El "beso" que Ushio le había dado en realidad a la máscara de plástico, la dejó inmóvil, insegura, débil y vulnerable.

¿Quién le habría dicho que años después sería capaz de poder besar a Kazama cada vez que lo deseara?

Que sería capaz de mantener los pies en el suelo cuando la cargara hasta la cama, pero que al tenerla entre sus brazos sería como flotar en el mar. Sumika sabía que junto a Ushio era capaz de todo.

Porque para Sumika, Ushio siempre sería esa irrefrenable marea que la llevaría a la locura. Y para Ushio, Sumika era esa tierra firme donde construiría su hogar.

**Saludos!!**

**Aquí traigo la relación de Sumika con la tierra. Podría ser una continuación o más bien un complemento de el One-short de "water" **

**Espero que lo disfrutéis! **


End file.
